


This Is That Taste

by basically_thearlaich



Series: By Its Cover [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka-Sandwich, Established Relationship, Feelings, I don't know what I'm doing, I have no idea, Mando'a, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rex and Cody have one (1) braincell, Sass, Spin-Off, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-negotiation, and they forgot it, at least noone grew an extra arm yet, attacked by a fake-dick, but he tagged along with the Fett-brood, cody and rex are not related in this one, establishing a relationship, jango adopted cody, mostly just threesome, preliminary polyamory negotiations, rex refused to be adopted, sex and communication, slightly unrealistic threesome, where am i going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basically_thearlaich/pseuds/basically_thearlaich
Summary: “Sorry!” she yells again, wielding her arms like she’s about to slap someone. “The entire Fett-brood is fucking cock-blocking me! What’s up with that! Yesterday,” she hurls her right arm out, “I just wanted a nice afternoon with some well-de-fucking-served TLC but NO,” her breasts bounce in the cradle of the thin shift, “Waxer kisses the pavement and Wooley fights a bunch of homophobes and now you--!!! YOU!”Cody feels himself shrink.“We are very--” --sorry.“--willing to help you out.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: By Its Cover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968460
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. The Ahsoka Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales from the Cup and Bowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154754) by [basically_thearlaich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basically_thearlaich/pseuds/basically_thearlaich). 



> "These are the lips, powerful rudders pushing through groves of kelp, the girl's terrible, unsweetened taste of the whole ocean, its fathoms: this is that taste." — "That Mouth" by Adrienne Rich

+++

“The Ahsoka Situation?” Rex giggles into his shoulder, carpenter-rough hand dragging down his chest and twining easily around his excitement. Warm and perfect and _gentle_ as blunt nails dance down his length, warming him from his core with tingles and want and he exhales into the kiss that this beautiful man presses onto his mouth. Tongues seeking each other with ease and familiarity and Rex is _spoiling_ him with the decadent sensation of his hot, sweat-sticky body on-top of his. Hips rolling into his until Cody doesn’t even register the pop of the bottle and then Rex’ hand tightens on him – on _them_ and--

“ _Jeeeeesus,_ ” -- _fuck_ , he’s good to him. What the _hell_.

His fingers squeeze at the neck of the blond above him, looking for an anchor. Looking for _more_ proximity. For _more_ to touch – hold on to – hold tight. Sink his teeth into.

Rex is not as wide as Cody is, but damn it if he doesn’t know how to use his muscle to its full advantage. Rolls his hips; spreads warmth and slick against his pelvis and Cody rocks up. Mouth finding his, free arm sliding over his middle, pulling him closer, rutting into his hold. Fingers digging into one cheek of the man above him, feeling the flex.

“ _Mesh’la_ ,” his lover croons, digging his fingers into his growing locks. “Look at you, so beautiful underneath me. So _good_.”

 _Fuck._ “ _Rex_.” His voice sounds strained even to his own ears.

“How good would you be for So’ika, huh?”

 _Shit_. That’s-- “Unfair,” he pants, despite the heady sensation of _hunger_ in his belly, the wash of vertigo that comes with gnawing _want_ and helpless imagination. “Stars she’d be so small--”

Rex hums into his neck. Tugs at his hair. Extends the bend of his throat. Licks. Nibbles. Hand twisting Cody into a shiver and a half-aborted shout. Teeth set on the stretch of his throat.

“Maybe,” he grunts. “But just think-- how well she’d take you. How well she’d fit between us--”

It does what it always does.

Cody comes with a tingle behind his sack and a warm, unavoidable rush of _warmth_ and spills up to his _chin_.

…

“You’re an asshat. I don’t know why I keep you.”

“Because that’s what you’re supposed to do with your boyfriends.”

“You’re not my boyfriend.”

“Yes, I am.”

“That’s a _lie_. You’ve _never_ asked me out.”

“And yet, here I am jerking you off, sleeping in your bed – _naked_ , I might add – making you breakfast and stealing your marshmallows--”

“I _knew_ that was you.”

“Would be worrying if it were anyone else, Codes. We _live_ together.”

“I _hate_ calling you my boyfriend.”

“Yeah? What if I like it?”

“...I’m still calling you my accomplice if anyone asks.”

“I love you too, _cyare_. But about the Ahsoka Situation--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been prompted for this, an I am seeking to deliver (help)


	2. The best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...are for naught when facing puppies

+++

_There_ , he thinks with a small exhale, _goes their well-planned afternoon_.

“Fuck,” Rex groans into his backwards motion, angling his shoulders until they collide with Cody’s chest and he can shimmy down into a grouchy half-prone position to pout at the devolving chaos in front of them.

His hoodie slips up with the downwards motion and swallows Rex’ lower face-half.

It’s adorable.

“We can always do this on another afternoon,” Cody tries, one hand rising to scratch at the blond of his partner’s short buzz. For some reason, even after years, he can never get enough of the feeling that accompanies a fresh cut – the stubbly, bristly feeling that is still oddly soft against his skin. Rex rumbles discontentedly.

“It’ll be _weeks_ before the three of us’ll find another two days to congregate and we can’t give her the same advantage as today.”

Cody sighs. Patting hand falling over Rex’ face and then lower onto his chest as Cody lays himself out on the ground too and stares at the ceiling.

It had been meant to be _perfect_. Or at least, approaching perfect. They’d had a _plan_. An honest-to-god _plan_. That’s more than they’d had to show for getting together with each other really. They’d talked it through. They’d communicated boundaries. They’d talked about this. They’d thought--

Well it doesn’t matter now what they’d thought, does it?

This just in: Wooley, Waxer and a half-wet cardboard-box of whelps. (Adorable, black-brown puppers that had _no business_ shivering in the outsides with the weather being what it is. But that’s _beside the point_.)

He sits up again. Cuddles Rex closer and sets his eyes on Ahsoka. Bossing Wooley into _sitting down_ – on the kitchen island – while she unpacks her med-bag and instructs him to hand her what she needs to clean up Waxer. Somewhere behind Wooley sits the innocent six-pack of cider they’d brought along with them and Cody sighs softly into his-hoodie-that-Rex-wears.

“Maybe we just need to do this differently then,” he amends. “Maybe we find another way of talking to her about this. Maybe this was a bad idea anyways.”

Rex grumbles but cuddles closer. “Having her with us is not a bad idea,” he argues mulishly and--

“No, love. That’s not what I was arguing against.” He doesn’t think he would. “But maybe ambushing her with it on a relaxed afternoon after bribing her with Anderson just isn’t the way to go.”

Rex sighs. Still unhappy. But mellow now in his embrace. “Let’s just see how this all plays out before we throw all our plans out of the window.”

It’s a good idea. It just doesn’t get them where they’d thought it would. Although-- She hadn’t even hesitated to find her seat in the cradle of his legs. Hadn’t even paused when Rex had shuffled his head into her lap and had basically held her in position where Cody could easily dwarf her, pull her into him and relish in the tug of her fingers in his curls while he bemoaned the state of his existence.

And… He loves her – he does. She‘s the best for giving Wooley the keys to her home because he knows that the kid doesn‘t have a car and the next hospital is God Knows Where. And she has the best pair of hands a brother could hope for in regard to being stitched up.

(Well… 2nd best pair of hands, maybe. Kix and her would probably agree to a tie because they‘d be too tired to argue coming off shift. Ask them three shots of _tihaar_ into a party with a day off following you‘re likely to have two competitive dolts on your hands about to sow-shut the shit out of everything. ...Not that they‘ve _ever_ tried.)

But they’d _planned_ that afternoon. Planned Wes Anderson because Ahsoka _loves_ Anderson and he’s not a bad producer so they thought – go with the classics right? Light libations. Good movie. Squish together on the couch – _let things develop from there_.

But no.

Wooley and Waxer.

And the epiphany that is Boil and Numa.

...

Cody sighs into the chilly night-air outside the Kenobi homestead. It’s not that it was a _loss_ – all in all. It’s probably _really_ better that they’ve had the day they’ve had. With Ahsoka either in his or Rex’ lap. Eating the food that Boil seemed to know would make everyone happy. With the fizz of cider on their tongues and the bubbles of laughter in the chest. With the liberty to pull her close to his chest and revel in her warmth and her nearness.

“How about we’ll see her tomorrow after-hours?” Rex asks gently, pushing into his shoulder. “I could make it in time if I catch the bus early enough.”

Cody wavers. “...Only to talk.”

Rex hums. “Yeah. Only to talk. You were right about the pace of it...”

This agreement, in itself, doesn’t stop him from looking up to where the light of Ahsoka’s room shines orange-warm into the night, wishing, just for a moment, to see her silhouette. Just as a goodbye. Rex pushes him on before he can grow roots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind encouragement :3


	3. Stepping in through the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun starts

+++

“For fuck’s sake!”

“Sorry!”

Rex pushes him through the window and Cody falls face-first into the carpet of her room. Eyes screwed shut and trying to not dwell on the warmth in his cheeks or the sting where the hard plastic mould of a dick had just barely not hit him in the eye. He doesn’t even know where it’s landed.

“Sorry?! I can’t _believe you_!”

“We just wanted--”

“ _Shut it_!” Her voice is shrill with anger and embarrassment and Cody-- Yeah he doesn’t know how he’d deal with the situation either. Rex’ body is cool against his when his accomplice (and he _is_ his accomplice now, they had _not_ been invited and what the _fuck_ had they been thinking climbing through her window unannounced like this) sits down next to him.

“Sorry!” she screeches again and there’s rustling, shifting, tissue gliding over skin and when he carefully opens his eyes again, there is Ahsoka Tano – lovely and red with anger – dressed in a dark-blue shift of a night-dress. All dainty straps and pearl-appliqué and he’s never thought of her in anything so lovely and _that_ had been a grave oversight.

It’ll be all he’ll be able to think of now.

Shit, she’s hot.

“Sorry!” she yells again, wielding her arms like she’s about to slap someone. “The entire Fett-brood is fucking _cock-blocking_ me! What’s _up_ with that! Yesterday,” she hurls her right arm out, “I just wanted a _nice_ afternoon with some _well-de-fucking-served TLC_ but _NO_ ,” her breasts bounce in the cradle of the thin shift, “Waxer kisses the pavement and Wooley fights a bunch of homophobes and now _you--!!! YOU!”_

Cody feels himself shrink.

“We are very--” _\--sorry_.

“--willing to help you out.”

Ahsoka whirls so quickly on Rex that the beads in her pale-silver braids clatter, swing the twists around and over her shoulder and Cody wants to learn the texture. Wants to know the dexterity it takes to make them fall so sleekly from her head. Cody slides his eyes from her figure to catch the side of his partner’s face – entice him into looking away but Rex is focussed on Ahsoka.

 _Have you taken leave of your fucking senses_ , he wants to ask but he knows that look. He knows the tilt of the smile that slowly spreads on Rex’ face – slow and sure and a devil-may-care attitude that tells him that Rex knows something that Cody does _not_.

 _Trust me_ , he’d say and Cody wants to but being cocky is not going to help them. Not here. Not with Ahsoka.

“...What?”

The good news is that he’s completely taken the wind out of her sails. The bad news is that Ahsoka does not necessarily have a history of liking men who were like _that_. And Cody very badly wants to be liked by her.

Rex tilts his head. “You’ve had a tense few weeks and-- ‘s not like we haven’t talked about-- sharing you--”

Her voice is hard. “ _S_ _haring_ \--”

 _Frightened_ , Cody clocks finally when he looks back at her. It’s in her entire posture. The hunch of her shoulders, the unconscious in-turn of her feet, the movement of her upper-body that heralded a half-step back. Rex’ voice is careful when he hums.

“Mmh. Taking turns under you. Squishing you between us. Gets Codes off real good when I spin that tale...”

“I… _What?_ ”

Cody swallows and-- _There_. He finally sees it.

The Laptop.

Carefully he sits forward, opens his palms upwards and can’t quite pull his lower lip out of his teeth quick enough to talk. “...He’s not wrong, _mesh’la_.”

She does rock back on her heels this time. Arms dropping and hands coming down to her thighs. No balled fists just-- _Confusion_. Cody sighs, lowers his own eyes and doesn’t think of what he’s about to admit to the woman who apparently gets herself off to a candid photo of the three of them passed out half-naked in the grass after having had a day of horsing around in the water.

[He loves getting back at that memory. Has replayed it Stars know how often in the secrecy of his own mind. He knows it _intimately_. He’d always wondered what had happened to those photos that Fives had taken. Now that he knows...]

“It does get me off,” he admits quietly. Clenches and unclenches his hands uselessly. “Thinking of how you would feel under my hands. Of how you would look between us. What you’d sound like--”

Rex’ hand finds his. Squeezes and when he looks up his cheeks burn and he can’t quite look at her. It’s… There’s a _difference_. Between imagining something and wanting it to happen in real-life. Cody doesn’t want this to-- Screw things up but--

“Wh-” Ahsoka sits. Reaches for a vest Cody is only almost surprised to notice has belonged to Rex at some point. A ratty thing that had band-patches hand-sewn onto its back and sleeves and she is swallowed by the thing. “Why did you come here?” she asks softly. And she sounds… lost. Small. So unlike Ahsoka that it tugs uncomfortably at his heart.

“We actually wanted to _talk_ to you,” Cody snorts. “About--”

“About going out with us,” Rex finishes. “We thought-- We thought yesterday would be a good start but--”

“Waxer and Wooley,” Ahsoka sighs.

“And Boil and Numa,” Rex nods.

“And puppies,” Cody says. Because it needs to be said.

Silence settles over them. Tentative and shaky but approaching a sort of peacefulness that Cody realizes had always somehow been between them. In the hours they’d spend learning with each other. In the early mornings they’d spend cleaning up after their parties. In the moments when they’d see each other off to some off-road adventure respectively.

Ahsoka shifts back into a more comfortable seat. “You want me to… What. Be your third?”

The way she says it sits oddly with him. Too crass. Too mocking.

Rex squeezes his hand. “If you’d like that,” his partner forges on. Gently. Softly. Mellow in a way she is not. Cody doesn’t know why that is. “We’d… we’d like that.”

Again Ahsoka falls silent. Eyes searching them for something he doesn’t know how to show her. A smile maybe but that feels… tacky. Unfitting. Like he wants to win her over with something as insipid as a gesture meant to set her at ease when clearly she isn’t.

“It’s not-- I’m--”

Uncertain;Cody realizes.

Rex takes a breath. Cody is too slow in slapping his hand over the blond’s mouth.

“We’d take just now too,” he offers.

Cody groans. Launches his fist into Rex’ shoulder and doesn’t pull his punch. Ahsoka is biting at her lips. Hesitating. Debating _something_ and Cody knows that Rex too wants more than just _now_ or just _tonight_ so why would he even _say_ something like that--

“Okay.”

What?

He looks up to find Ahsoka’s startling blues already looking at him. There’s still uncertainty that is approaching a sort of fear he can’t parse and he’s this close to pulling out, to taking back Rex’ words because _no_ but Ahsoka is already rocking forward, blinking once before she reaches their joined hands.

“Let’s just-- For now. And then we talk about this tomorrow.”

Her hand is warmer than theirs when it settles over them and Rex doesn’t _let go_ so much as he makes space for her own digits to settle into the new groves and Cody sags forward into her body with a relief he hadn’t known he’d be capable of prior to this talk.

Ahsoka’s inhale is shaky, but she doesn’t move out of the cradle between them. His nose is cold against her shoulder.

“Sorry for barging in like that,” he says softly, slips his forehead into the dipping junction of her neck and shoulder. “We left our brains at home.”

Rex shifts and Ahsoka exhales a soft laugh. “Standard Operating Procedure then,” she taunts and--

“Hey,” he protests. Shifts closer to her warmth, feels her slipping between him and Rex more fully. “It’s not _standard_.”

Ahsoka _is_ smaller than the two of them. Lither even than Rex and a good deal less broad than Cody but according to Rex that’s not a measure. Cody is a bulwark. A wall of solid muscle dressed into thin layers of fat and sun-darkened skin that he earned the honest way, working as a Professional Diver and former Boxer-turned-instructor, where Rex has earned his wiry stature by the demands of his own profession as a carpenter.

And while the woman between them is anything but breakable, while she has her own scars and the muscle to tell a tale of her own job, she is not nearly as broad as either of them and Cody--

His hand slips into Rex’ ratty old vest, fingers spanning the dip of her waist when she leans forward, almost unbalancing, and he sighs into the feel of her.

She quivers in his hold, but it’s only when he raises his head to _look_ that he realizes that Rex has already gone where Cody was still only working his way up to going.

Ahsoka shifts closer and Cody--

“I’d like to touch you, _cyar’ika_. Is that okay?”

Rex lets her go with a soft nip to her lower lip. Enough teeth to show for when he drags her lip out just a bit before he soothes the tug with another sweet kiss. Ahsoka, head in the shoulder of the blond, swallows. “Yeah just…”

Cody hums, hand slipping away from her waist to reach for hers, treading fingers with an ease and familiarity that somehow surprises him: “Something you don’t like?”

Ahsoka slips back from Rex’ lap and into Cody’s and he gets a nose full of the sweet, clean scent of soap on her skin when she lifts her face to take a look at the both of them. Direct, eyes-to-eyes contact: “I don’t ever want to hear a word of this from anyone else.”

The words are sour in his stomach and he nearly bangs his head against the central heating unit behind him when he whips it to find Rex’ eyes and see the same look of pale outrage on it. He doesn’t know who had ever lacked the brains to do that to her. But he’d like to find them and undo them.

But… The now. The here. He squeezes her close. “We’d much rather keep this between us, if that’s okay. Just--”

“--just the three of us, little one,” Rex lifts his hand, strokes his thumb over her cheek. Tawny pale fingers against the warm hues of Ahsoka’s Siena. “If that’s okay.”

It bears repeating.

She nods, exhales shakily. “Ye-yeah that’s--” Cody attacks, “ _h-_ _ah_ \-- good.”

“Hmmh.”


	4. Under Cover of Cobalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here come the smex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under cover of cobalt,  
> and shelter of slate,  
> you appeared immaculate 
> 
> (The Fall of Glorieta Mountain, Esben and The Witch)

+++

His hum into her skin devolves into the slick slide of teeth and spit-shiny lips against her shoulder when Rex pulls her into his lap, mouth tracing the line of her throat until it sets on her pulse-point. Kissing dark, soft skin. Ahsoka’s hands reach for his face; angling it until her lips can settle over his and Cody has been wrong before.

 _This_ will be all he’ll ever be able to think about again: Rex’ fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs where his old vest and her night-shift just barely reach, one hand rising to fit into her neck, supporting her head as their lips seal and taste and--

Cody knows that taste. But he can’t help but wonder about the quality of it now.

But he shifts. Out of his own vest and after the two of them, fingers gliding over hands and arms, drawing patterns over clothed skin. Fumbling for Rex’ own zipper and pushing against Ahsoka’s back as he pulls it down. Baring Rex’ black shirt under his blue fleece.

Ahsoka sits back. Watches.

Her breath is shallow, sweet, even from where his nose is buried under her ear. Tongue lapping at skin and blowing cool air that makes her _shiver_ before she pushes further into him, hands stemming against the width of Rex’ chest.

“Bed,” she says lowly. “My knees are going to kill me on the floor.”

Cody’s arm winds around her middle, pulls her with him as he retreats and Rex follows. Sleek as a predator as he leans forward, arms behind him to shed the vest and drawing a near-parallel line to them when Cody heaves them up onto the mattress behind him. His movement is just delayed enough for Ahsoka to turn to him and Cody--

Has thought so often of kissing Ahsoka Tano.

Dipping her in the embraces that were so common amongst them. Pushing her into a solid surface and slanting his mouth over hers until her knees were wobbly. Brushing his lips over her temples, her nose, her mouth in the mornings when she’d have breakfast with them on the odd occasion.

She tastes oddly fresh, salty with sweat that is already pooling on his back from the heat of her room. The warmth of their encounter.

When they part, Cody finds her eyes.

“If you want to stop at any time, just say the word,” he offers quietly. Arms tightening around her just a fraction as Rex gets comfortable behind her, following the line of her arm with his hand. He hums.

“We’d like for all of us to not regret this,” he agrees.

Ahsoka nods. “I’ll let you know.”

 _Good_ , he doesn’t say. Moves his lower arm out from underneath her because it’s going to fall asleep with her on it and, instead, cradling her down-side cheek in his palm and moving in for another kiss.

Ahsoka’s eyes close into their meeting, the warmth of her lips opening under his tongue and Cody dives to learn the taste of her more intimately. Learns the dance of her tongue with his, the sharpness of her corner teeth and the tangy-fresh taste of Ahsoka. Nothing in his fantasies could have compared.

A shock runs through her body, just jolting enough to open their eyes and find Rex, gently setting his fingers on her ribs.

“Sorry,” he breathes. Kisses her cheek. “Forgot you were sensitive here.”

Ahsoka hums. Shuffles further into his presence and breathes a buss into the palm that’s revealed under her cheek. Cody brushes strands of hair out of her face.

Rex’ fingers are playing with the straps of her nightshift.

“Okay?” he asks roughly. A sound of restraint and want and Ahsoka looks at Cody even as she nods. Reaches for him when the dainty bands of the shiny textile round the smooth curve of her shoulder and he doesn’t see any more when her lips set over his again, hands in his hair. Scratching at the short shear on his back-head, combing through the curling lengths of it on top.

Cody’s thumb traces her jaw-line, her chin, dips down the underside, follows the line of her throat. His fingers pet the stretch of skin and he wants to move _lower_ but--

Rex is already there. Scratchy-warm skin drawing a soft moan from the woman between them and Cody lets go, watches.

She bends like a bow into Rex’ hands, head thrown into his shoulder and mouth open in a high-pitched exhalation that encapsulates so perfectly the _beauty_ of watching Rex’ tan fingers roll her dark nipples between them.

The blond’s nose is buried in her neck and their hips are _dancing_ – rolling against each other, against _him_. Until Cody _can’t_ resist the temptation of the sheer outer layer of her dark-blue night-dress any more and his hand learns that the bare stretch of her thigh feels as shifty as silk under the pads of his fingers and that her exclamations sound like a song when she undulates in their hold.

His fingers find the sweet wetness of her centre and-- _Oh_ , but she’s _sodden_ with it. Lovely and enticing and he groans a kiss onto her lips, plush and inviting under his, warm and parting to sing her delight into his mouth.

“ _Mesh’la_ ,” he croons, describes a circle with his middle-finger. _Around her_. Not into her. Teases and drags her hips closer to him. Her hands flex against him, fingers digging into his shirt and his hair and a whine tears from her when her eyes open again, glassy and focussed on the textile bunching in her hand.

“Off,” she whispers; hips still dancing to the rhythm he paints into her wetness. And then her hands are gone from him and she stretches up and beyond Rex, grabs hold of the back of his lover’s shirt and pulls and the ensuing wiggle-to-undress prompts a snort from him before he complies.

It is unfair that this takes him away from her but--

When he looks again, Ahsoka has turned. Lips on Rex, fingers learning the scar on his chest before her palms wash down the front of the blond and find the buckle of his belt. Open it and Cody melds himself against her back when Rex moves away to take off his trousers but – with a look to Cody’s own state of dress – not his underwear.

Not that it hides a lot.

Ahsoka pushes against him, brushes real contact against the hardness that strains his own. Something falls behind him – clatters and beeps – and he remembers the Laptop briefly but Ahsoka doesn’t seem concerned with it, takes the new space this affords him and stretches against him, inhales sharply when his fingers dance down her front. Trace the lines of her own scars, the areola of her breasts, the silk of her belly and the trimmed hair of her privates that are yet hidden in the textile of her own night-shift which had ridden down with their antics.

Cody doesn’t mind.

His fingers pet the patch. Glance over her clitoris. He hums at the twitch of her pelvis and then Rex is there, hands bracketing her waist as his mouth collects her breast and she is _beautiful_ when her hands fly to hold him there, fingers seeking hold on his shoulders, hips hitching until Cody’s fingers slip to the slick slit of her opening and he breaches just _barely_.

Just enough--

“What the-- _Fuck_.”

Cody huffs his amazement into the fresh wash of slick coating his fingers and twirls his fingers around Rex’ when one hand slides down to meet his.

Rex is less patient. Two fingers sliding in and Ahsoka’s nails dig into the flesh of his shoulders, teeth biting at her lip as the blond draws her high out, kisses her breaths from her and smiles into the easing revelation of her first orgasm.

“ _Jate, cyar’ika_ ,” he croons. “ _Bid’jate par’i_.”

His fingers drag out. Slowly. Careful of overstimulation and raise just far enough for him to lick the clear essence of her off his digits. Cody wants to know that taste, doesn’t resist the idea when he reaches for the fingers himself and groans into the tangy brine that registers as sour-but-not-quite on his tongue and Rex steals his fingers back. Licks the excess off and wipes his hand on his briefs before he puts it back on Ahsoka.

“’s it okay if Cody--”

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathes, already shimmying to undo the last scrap of clothing from herself. “Uh… Condom.”

Rex hums. Ahsoka kicks the night-shift off the bed. Reaches up. Stretches so beautifully and he wishes he could _see_ her. Gropes for… something. A crinkling tin-foil that’s _cold_ as it slides down her shoulder and between him and her.

Rex’ trails his hands over her. Gentle. Soothing.

“There something you don’t like?”

Ahsoka pulls him closer. “Don’ like being cold,” she mutters. “Don’ make m’ think please.”

They share a look over her shoulder – a silent promise of _later_ – but Rex nods, presses his lips against her forehead and pulls her arm over his shoulder.

“You can stop this at any time,” he offers again. “It’s okay if this is all it is.”

But Ahsoka pulls closer. Pushes against Cody and _shivers_ with her eyes closed.

“No.” She’s stubborn – maybe not the best moment to be. “I’m having what you’re offering.”

Cody doesn’t think she’d really hear or believe what they’re actually offering but-- _For now_ , she’d said. So for now, this is what they’re going to give her. Warmth and a mind at ease.

Rex sighs, bunts his forehead against hers and closes his mouth over hers. Steals her breath and her vision and their hands find each other as Rex guides them in long caresses over her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bid’jate par’i._ >> Technically supposed to mean 'So good for us' BUT... the _par mhi_ felt like something you'd aspirate in a moment of... articulate inattention. So _par'i_ felt syntactically more logical


	5. ...and the shelter of slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smex

+++

If he takes a moment to look at her, he will have to swallow his heart back into his chest but-- It’s so _worth it_.

Bodies sometimes twist out of his grasp of available description – as do many things – but Ahsoka is a thing of prettiness. Near-demands being looked at. Being seen.

The warm hues of her skin and the silvery white of her hair that – yes – turns out to be natural, the bright blues of her eyes and the inviting darkness of her lips and-- Rex has spent so many days just _watching_ that not needing to deny himself the desire to _touch_ steals his breath every time he learns a new dip of her body.

He looks so pale against her and his hands feel oddly callous against the slide of her skin. But when he follows the outer line of her silhouette with Cody’s fingers in his, Ahsoka hums and twines her arms around his shoulders again – brushes her fingers up into the short hair in his neck and descends them one-at-a-time until the stretch of his skin feels as if flayed open by her touch.

He is the one to let go of Cody’s hand – dip a thumb onto the protruding pearl of her clitoris and inhale the sharp gasp as he slides lower and into the wetness of her – still warm between her thighs – taking her breath into his own lungs as he curls his other hand around the up-side-breast, rubbing his thumb around her nipple.

Her fingers dig. Release.

Her upper hand slides down until it comes to rest in the dip of his own hip, pinky finger resting just on the jut of his hip-bone and as her own thumb draws a tantalizing tease of a line from his hip-bone to a mid-way-point on the junction of his groin-and-thigh, he dives between her own legs. Feels the vindictive rush of triumph when her legs part under-next-to him and her back bends into the kiss he lays onto her breast. The nipple he pulls between his lips until he can press it gently between his teeth and groan into the scratch of her fingers against his scalp as her other hand abandons all play and goes straight for his dick.

Holding it gently as her fingers trick him into their drag again and it feels so much sharper than when Cody does it. Not _better_. But _different –_ if only for her longer nails. Tantalizing. (He doesn’t think he’s ever really known the meaning of the word before.)

Cody rolls them back onto their sides. Not impatient but certainly _wanting_ and Rex does not have the mind to make his partner wait.

Hefts her leg over his hip when he rolls. Takes the opportunity to drag two of his fingers over her sodden centre and relish in the warm wetness of her, breathe into the song she presses into their kiss – the mewl he nearly drowns with his own groan when her hand squeezes just _right_.

And then Cody slides in and for a second she detangles. Eyes closed and free hand clawing at him, holding. Reaching for him. For an anchor.

They’re beautiful.

And Rex doesn’t know what he’s said when he’s offered ‘only this’ because he will never be able to look at Ahsoka again and _not_ see this: the stretch of her body as her back bends to proffer Cody a better angle, the shaded line down the middle of her front where muscle draws contrast, the dichotomy of shades between Cody’s skin and hers, the parting of her lips as her voice locks in her throat and only a delayed coo releases.

Cody pushes her against him with the first roll of his hips. Their joined centres barely reaching his – just close enough to bump his tip, to jolt her hand into motion and Rex doesn’t know why he’s never thought of this in more concrete terms before. (But maybe because nothing will ever compare again.)

…

The heft of Cody’s arm around her waist. The clutch of his hand at her hip. The hot, wet drag of his desire against her. The push of it _into her_. Stars, how had she ever even thought she would be able to do this justice with one hand and a vibrator?

And Rex-- _Heavens_ , she has never even known what she’d been missing had she?

With his clever fingers and white teeth setting into the flesh on her shoulders, her throat.

They’re warm around her – hot and slick and sweaty and their mingled scent is something heavy and earthen. Something primal, _fat_ and mouthwatering _._

Her fingers scratch at Rex’ chest, scrape at the short buzz of his blond hair. Cody pushes her into Rex’ desire and her slick smears on them, wets her own fingers when she finally moves on Rex and swallows his sharp groan as she closes her eyes against the beauty of him in front of her.

Cody’s arm holds her open without hesitating or tiring and Ahsoka should-- She should feel different, maybe. Used. Convenient. Cheap.

But Rex cries into their kiss when she finds the steadiness in her fingers to drag a nail against the line of his cock – drag the sensation out and when he catches his breath again, he surges against her. Rocks his body and rolls his hips into her grip and she’d never pegged either of them to be so _vocal_ and it’s beautiful.

…

Cody would love to see her face but… He can’t have it all right now. At least not for now.

So he makes do with telling her of all the other ways he could imagine them being together like this.

Having her ride him. Or Rex. With him behind her. Not breaching but definitely touching. Lying next to each other and just _watching_. Handing her off from one to the other – filling her until she dripped. Eating her out until she’d be lax and wet and out of her mind and then taking her first one then the other. If she’d like it they could try both of them at once.

And _she_ reaches for his hand – closes it around her throat ever so _gently_ and Rex’ breath _stutters_ when Cody only tightens his fingers to mould the span of his palm around her throat and there’s a _push_ from the front, a kiss that’s almost violent as she swallows a moan that Cody knows only too well.

…

The hot surge of come splashes against her lower belly as Rex tries to steal her breath from her lungs. Body surging to close to hers she feels him pushing her deeper onto Cody and she hadn’t necessarily thought that’d be possible but she feels the other _reach_ a part in her that sings sweetly with an ache of finally being touched and she tries to keep him there, rolls her hips only minimally, but Cody retreats again and Ahsoka moans into the loss of sensation.

Rex’ breath is a stutter against her. A flutter of wet kisses against her skin even as Cody snorts into her shoulder and she only half-hears the reprimand the blond has for her second lover because he’s reaching for her, gripping her hips until the strength of his fingers angle her hips just _so_ – just until--

…

“She can take it, Codes,” he groans into her neck. Holds her so tightly against Cody that he wonders if he’s trying to topple the three of them off the bed but-- there’s only a wall at his own back and he _knows_ what Rex wants. What he means.

Ahsoka is not complaining, breath coming in little mewls if anything when he digs his shoulders into the shockingly cold surface of the wall and lets his hips _snap_.

She _implodes_ , for lack of better description.

Bends so quietly into his push, prolongs his penetration and _takes him deeper_. Doesn’t _grip him_ so much as she narrows and pulses and Rex follows the bend of her body, settles over her front until he covers her and holds her as Cody snaps his hips, once, twice, thrice and curses when Rex’ slender fingers vee over their joining, finger-tips curling next to his root and he _comes_ and--

For a few breaths, the hot wash of his orgasm is all that he can compute. The pulsing of blood behind his balls, the hot, wet clench of her insides that drag against him, the warmth of her skin against him when Rex pushes her further into him, hand shifting incrementally, drawing out the sensation of her orgasm against his palm.

And then-- a deep inhalation. A hummed sound of joy. The giggle of someone truly satisfied – done well and high on endorphins.

It’s a chore to not crush her to him – into him – reach over and squeeze the three of them in an attempt to meld with them.

But he manages to keep his strength in check (for the most part, he will later find Ahsoka thumbing the blue indents on her right hip). Ahsoka still in his arms – lax and languid – and he slips out. Shifts to his back to slip out of the sheath of the condom and tie it off just long enough for them to huddle together properly. Until she can sigh a kiss onto Rex’ lips and turn her back on him to kiss Cody with sweetness on her lips and sweat cooling on her cheeks and Cody doesn’t think he’s ever seen something as beautiful as Rex and Ahsoka both looking at him in the aftermath of… of love-making.

“Stay tonight please,” she says softly, hands cradling his jaw. “At least for tonight, okay?”

“Okay.”

“If it’s awkward tomorrow I’d rather be able to talk it out right away rather than let it fester.”

It really won’t be but-- They’ll have a chance at showing her that it doesn’t have to be.

…

He doesn’t know how they haven’t fallen off the bed yet but… maybe that’s because it’s pushed so expertly against the wall and Rex’ fingers haven’t stopped clinging to the Siena of Ahsoka’s bare skin even in the night, pulling her close to him even as Cody boxed her in under the haphazard blankets they’d piled onto themselves in hopes of being able to cover all of them.

The braids of her hair are trapped under her neck, carefully laid out and pulled through so as not to antagonize her in the night or the morning – or find them trapped under either of their shoulders.

Cody can’t help but having to consider his stance on _not-having-a-type-dad_. Here he is, ass in the morning, comparing the rich colours of the skins of his lovers with ridiculously pale hair and outstandingly bright eyes.

His fingers drift to her lips, thumb brushing over the lush pillow of her lower-lip and without making the conscious choice, he thinks of how it would look in the dim light of yesterday, if she’d gotten her mouth on Rex – if she’d lift her mouth from Rex in just the right moment. Taking what he offered and painting her lips with just the barest, salty shine that would taste _divine_ off her.

He swallows the fantasy. Breathes through the warm pang of _want_ that blooms below his ribs and closes his eyes with a conscious exhale.

…He is one screwed sucker.

[He comes down to find both Obi-Wan as well as Jango in the kitchen, having a civilized cup of tea that Cody knows – with one look – will devolve into battle-shots if he’s not careful.

“Good morning, buir’e.”

“Good morning Kot’ika. Why don’t you go and fetch Rex and So’ika. We’ve brought breakfast.”

_Fuck._

“Yessir.”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I realized that it was... well... quick. But I think maybe for it being my first strictly E work it may not be that bad. Thank you to those who've encouraged me to actually write this. Feel loved. (All of you.) <3


End file.
